


Black Cat

by fanbabble



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Halloween Costumes, Hauntober prompt, Link kitty, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanbabble/pseuds/fanbabble
Summary: Hauntober 2020 Prompt "Black Cat"
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34
Collections: Hauntober 2020





	Black Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Hauntober 2020 Prompt "Black Cat"

Link was more than excited to show his costume to Rhett. He had ordered all the pieces online taking the time to get the color and fit just right. He laid them all out and thought about his plans for the weekend. His face got warm and a light blush rose on his cheeks. Rhett’s really going to like this. 

***   
  


Saturday rolled around. Rhett and Link had plans to meet at the creative house to do some work. It was the weekend before Halloween and they needed to get some things done before the obligations of family took over their schedules and they weren’t able to see each other again. Rhett parked his car in the driveway next to Link’s and let himself in the backdoor. He walked toward the living room where Link would normally be, but he found the room empty.

“Link?!” Rhett yelled loud enough to let his voice carry through the small house. He tossed his backpack down on the small couch. 

Rhett was checking his phone for a text from Link just in case there was a change of plans when the sound of bare feet coming down the hardwood hall got his attention. Just as Rett looked up Link came padding around the corner. As far as Rhett could tell he was wearing only a soft blue bathrobe and nothing else. Rhett froze in place. 

Link leaned on the doorway to the living room and smiled that crooked grin that made Rhett’s belly flip flop. 

“Hey, big man.”

Rhett tossed his phone down on the couch next to his book bag and took a few steps toward Link. His hands were already clenching instantly as if he was itching to grab the man before him. He got right in the Link’s space and went for the tie on the bathrobe. 

“I didn’t know we were doing that kind of work today. Good thing I told Jessie I’d be out of pocket for the afternoon,” Rhett’s voice was already low and thick with desire.

“Nuh, uh, uh…” Link pushed Rhett back until his knees hit the couch and he was forced to take a seat. 

“But, baby….” Rhett whined.

“We do have some work to do,” the frown on Rhett’s face was adorable, “but before we get started I thought you might like to see my Halloween costume.” Link slowly pulled a small headband out of the pocket of his bathrobe and placed it on his head. He took a moment to shape and fluff the fuzzy black ears waiting for Rhett’s reaction.

“If your costume is what I think it is, then hell yes.” Rhett rubbed his hands up and down his thighs. 

Link giggled and slowly pulled the knot out of the tie on his robe. He let the robe fall open and slip down to the floor. 

Rhett let out a loud wolf whistle. “Damn!”

“I thought since you’re softening up about cats, I might try and help you along…” Link said coyly, “... looks like it’s having the opposite effect though.”

Rhett pressed his palm against the obvious erection straining at the zipper of his jeans and made a low growling sound. 

In addition to the soft black cat ears, Link wore a tiny pair of spandex boys shorts that held his package tucked into a pocket with the word “MEOW” on it. He had dusted body glitter over his shoulders and chest paying special attention to his nipples. He grabbed an eye liner pencil off the coffee table and drew three whiskers on each cheek. Link winked at Rhett who still sat on the couch dumb struck and stroking himself through his jeans with his fingertips. 

Link turned his body and grabbed the mantle in front of him. He arched his back and said, “This is my favorite part of the costume.” His eyes fluttered shut. 

“Link is that…?” Rhett could barely speak.

“Mmhmm.” 

Rhett’s pulse began racing and his dick throbbed. The sight before him was almost too much. The back of Link’s tiny shorts was split and a long shiny black tail was hanging down from the opening. It bounced up and down as Link swayed in place. Because of the way Link was arching his back the material was spread open a bit and Rhett could see that the tail was not affixed to Link’s body in any way except for one. The black cat tail was connected to a rubber plug that disappeared into Link’s hole. 

Link wiggled his hips and moaned softly. 

Rhett’s mind was blown. “Fuck, Link. I never knew how much I wanted my very own kitty cat until this second.”

Rhett took a moment and enjoyed the view. This was new. They had never played like this before. The pair had obviously had sex before, all kinds of sex, but never with toys. And not this kind of toy. It felt naughty and sure enough Link was right, Rhett loved it. 

“Here kitty, kitty,” Rhett patted his lap. He sunk down into the couch and spread his legs wide. 

Link looked over his shoulder and giggled at the man behind him who was absolutely buying into the whole picture. He put his hands on his hips and sashayed toward Rhett, kneeling next to him on the couch. Link enjoyed the way the plug pressed up into him as he rested on his knees. He felt full and stretched. It was like being just on the edge of something, just grazing pleasure over and over again without completely grasping it. 

Rhett could tell this was affecting Link just as much if not more than him by the glassy, far off look of his eyes. He patted his lap again without saying anything and Link crawled over him stretching out and sinking his fingers into Rhett’s thigh as he went. Finally after arching his back and fluffing Rhett’s leg, Link laid his head and arms down. 

Rhett scratched his nails into Link’s salt and pepper hair. Link let out a low moan that sounded way too close to a purr and settled low in Rhett’s belly. His cock was leaking and making a mess in his jeans, but there was no way he was asking Link to get up now. Not when he finally got to touch. 

Rhett petted up and down Link’s back lacing his fingers through the hair on his kitty’s sensitive nape on every upsweep. The motion was hypnotizing and Link moved along with the rhythmic sway rutting his clothed cock against the couch as he moved. Rhett moved his hand lower down Link’s back and brushed an open palm over the plush black tail that peeked out of Link’s shorts. Link’s hips jerked and he moaned again. 

“Is it sensitive?” Rhett asked in a hushed tone.

“Meow,” Link replied with a nod and a mischievous grin. 

Rhett huffed out a little laugh and petted the soft tail again. He gave it a gentle tug as he slid his hand along it. Link’s mouth dropped open and he panted softly, “Again.”

Rhett refocused all his attention on Link’s tail. He petted it over and over. The feeling of the plug catching against Link’s rim made Rhett’s cock throb. He pushed up against Link’s stomach to try and get any kind of friction he could. The chances of him blowing his load in his jeans before Link even finished were very good. 

Link moaned like a porn star. He stretched and bowed his back with each stroke of Rhett’s hand. The feeling of the plug sliding in and out of his body left him speechless. Link found that all he could do was grunt each time the blunt tip passed over his prostate. He was at the mercy of Rhett’s hands. An absolute drooling, rutting mess. He pressed back against the pressure and Rhett responded by quickening his pace. He grasped the plug by the end and fucked it into Link with short, firm thrusts. 

Rhett whispered the dirtiest words as he worked his lover over. “Mmm good kitty… take it so well… you ass is perfect... love fucking you like this… so needy.”

Link rutted down one last time and squeezed against the plug as tight as he could until he was shooting his come all over the inside of his “meow” shorts. “Fuuuuck, Rhett.” He immediately dropped to his knees between Rhett’s thighs and popped the button on his jeans. He put the bigger man’s cock between his lips and bobbed his head until Rhett came filling his mouth. Link rested his head against Rhett’s thigh and looked at him adoringly.

Rhett knew there was a joke there about cats drinking cream, but he thought better of it. Instead, he petted Link’s hair one more time and said, “Happy Halloween, Link. Love you.”

  
  
  



End file.
